1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting individual information of solid-state image sensor, solid-state image sensor, and imaging device suitable for a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an imaging device such as a digital camera, etc., a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) is generally used as a solid-state image sensor. To adequately function the CCD of the imaging device, various setting parameters are necessary. Various setting parameters are generally pre-stored to a predetermined memory in a digital camera, etc. When the digital camera, etc., is operating, the setting parameters are read from the memory. Activation of the CCD and various signal processing are performed based on the read setting parameters. This kind of imaging device is disclosed in for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-46871.
The above described setting parameter includes common information and individual information. Common information is information which differs according to the type of the CCD, i.e., information that is common among the same types of CCDs. Individual information is information which differs according to each CCD, i.e., information that is unique to each CCD. Concretely, individual information indicates for example, flaw defects, sensitivity of RGB (Red, Green, Blue), and substrate voltage (or the adjustment data thereof). Conventionally, because an average DC bias is generated in the CCD, it is not necessary to provide an adjustment voltage to each CCD, externally. Recently, the number of pixels of the CCD is increasing, and the size of the CCD is becoming smaller. Namely, the size of 1 pixel is becoming smaller. Therefore, there is not enough voltage generated in the CCD, and it is necessary to provide an adjustment voltage individually.
Of the aforementioned individual information, information concerning flaw defects and sensitivity of RGB can be obtained relatively in a short time and easily, even if the CCD is in a state where it is built into the product. For example, information concerning flaw defects can be obtained in about several dozen seconds to one minute. On the other hand, it is hard to obtain the adequate value of the substrate voltage, unless it is before the CCD is built into the product, and it takes a lot of time to obtain it. Therefore, ordinarily, a serial number is printed to the surface of the CCD (generally, to the back side surface), at the manufacturing time of the CCD. Data of the substrate voltage that corresponds to each serial number is provided to the manufacturing factory of a digital camera, etc., in a state where the data is stored in a recording medium, or in the form of a document. The provided data is written into the above described predetermined memory of each product, at the time when the CCD is built into the product, in the manufacturing factory.
However, in a case where the individual information of the CCD is stored to a digital camera, etc. and used as above, there are problems in that it takes time to store the setting parameter, and a cost occurs to manage the setting parameter. Especially, when storing data of the above described substrate voltage, there is a possibility of an input mistake occurring. Furthermore, when re-adjusting the substrate and product that the CCD is built in, there is a problem that the serial number can not be confirmed without dismantling the substrate and product.
The content of the above document, is incorporate herein by reference in their entirety.